


fondly

by bittersweetwhimsy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jun-centric, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, there's slight seokhao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetwhimsy/pseuds/bittersweetwhimsy
Summary: snippets of dad jun and wonwoo with their kids who suffer under their lame jokes sometimes.





	fondly

**Author's Note:**

> i needed to fulfill domestic wonhui family feels for both me and a friend so then this happened

“PAAPAAAAAA!!! DAAAAAAAAAAD!!!” A shrill voice rips through the apartment. The bespectacled man sighs and puts down his pen.  
“I’m in the den Seungkwan.” He spins his chair around ready to catch the owner of the voice. The chubby cheeked boy comes hurtling into his father arms.  
“Dad, Hansolie and Eunwoo ganged up on me! They made fun of my cheeks!” The boy blubbers through his tears. Wonwoo sighs and attempts to calm down his son by combing through the boy’s hair. “They know I’m sensitive about them.”  
He bites a back a joke for Seungkwan’s sake. “What were they saying Seungkwan?”  
“They were saying my cheeks are the perfect pinching sizeeee!!” The boy wails.  
“But Seungkwan I love pinching your cheeks. Does that mean I can’t pinch them anymore?” A melodic voice enters the room.  
Seungkwan immediately stops his bawling. “PAPA, NO. YOU’RE ALLOWED TO PINCH THEM.” He leaves Wonwoo’s embrace to hug his papa’s waist.  
“I wanna pinch ‘em too!” The little boy behind their papa chimes in.  
“Nuh-uh. Not you. I don’t like you.” Seungkwan points his finger at the younger boy.  
“Seungkwan be nice to Chan. He’s your only sibling, you know.” Their papa replies while pinching Seungkwan’s tear stained cheeks. Chan sticks his tongue out at Seungkwan. “Both of you go wash up. I’ll have dinner ready in a bit.” The two boys scamper out of the den.  
“Junhui.”  
“Yes my love?”  
“You should be proud of me today. I didn’t make a dad joke during Seungkwan’s tearful confessions this time.”  
“Won, if you did that every time then Seungkwan would be closer to you.”  
“I just want someone that appreciates my humor.”  
“I appreciate your humor~.”  
“Okay let me retract my previous statement. I want one of the kids to appreciate my jokes too.”  
“I’m a kid at heart.”  
“Jun-“  
“Papaaaaaaaa. I’m hungry!” Chan whines when he sees Junhui still standing in the den.  
“Hi hungry.” They both reply.  
Chan hmphs, crossing his arms. “But I wanna be Dinosaur.”  
“But Dino sounds much cuter for a lil’ dinosaur like you.” Junhui replies rustling his son’s hair.  
“Dino is accurate for your tantrums!” Seungkwan throws at his brother.  
“I-I don’t throw tantrums! I’m six! Six years old don’t throw tantrums. I’m a big kid.” Chan sticks out his little chest. “At least I’m not a cry baby!”  
“Whoooooaaaaa. Hold on there. No fighting before dinner.” An arm is thrown in between the two boys to poorly separate them.  
“How about no fighting ever?”  
“He started it!” chimes two voices, fingers pointing at each other.  
  


“Papa?” Junhui looks up from his book to see his son bashfully hiding his face by looking downwards. “How do you get along with Dad when he doesn’t talk much?”  
“Your father talks a lot.” Chan immediately stops playing with his shirt’s hem. “We know each other well enough that he doesn’t have to voice out all of his thoughts.” Junhui says the last statement slowly watching his son’s reaction go from embarrassed to alarm to shock. “Is there someone you’re like that with Chan?”  
“I-I-I think I li-like my friend.” The boy stammers out.  
Junhui smiles warmly. “Do I know them?” Chan vigorously shakes his head. Junhui chuckles “Okay I won’t ask who then. But I want to meet them if the feelings are mutual. Mutually funded of course.”  
Chan groans. “Papa if I wanted bad puns I would’ve gone to Dad.”  
  


“Papa, I could’ve sworn you were the emotional one between you and Dad.” The two brothers stare at Wonwoo who doesn’t stop crying. In the middle of the aisle. The aisle at Wonwoo’s godchild’s wedding. Wonwoo’s godchild’s wedding starts in an hour.  
“Hmm? Your dad just has so many emotions about this wedding.”  
“Does that mean Dad won’t cry at my wedding?” Seungkwan hums with curiousity.  
“O-of c-course I will… It’s just that it feels like I’m sending off my first child.” Manages to come out in between the tears.  
“But. I’m. Your. First. Child?!”  
“Hyung, how does it feel knowing that you just got replaced by Seokmin hyung?”  
“I’m offended and hurt. But fine. Whatever. Seokmin hyung is lucky I love him and Minghao hyung so much to stay after this blasphemy. Honestly I didn’t even know Dad could match Uncle Soonyoung in tears on a normal day.”  
Junhui smiles fondly at his sons teasing their currently emotional father.

 

The photo captures a young brown haired man with a little boy both dressed up in suits and sparkly white gloves dancing in front of a raven haired man with a round faced boy in his lap. The fingers gently caress the old photograph. It’s hard to tell who was the most excited in the photo when looking between Seungkwan and Chan but Wonwoo will remember it as Junhui who picked up Chan and spun him around as soon as the performance finished. He’s always glad that both Seungkwan and Chan both have similar qualities of Junhui. Seungkwan has Junhui’s empathy and caring personality. Chan has Junhui’s love of dance and bright energetic laugh. If he closes his eyes he can hear Junhui’s high pitched laughter.  
Wait a moment. Wonwoo opens his eyes. Junhui’s laughter can still be heard.  
“Wonuuuuuuu~. Come talk with Channie on the phone. You need to see our grandbaby~. Her cheeks are so cute~. I’m going to call her dumpling!” Chan’s voice of protest about his daughter’s nickname can be heard from wherever Junhui is.  
“Coming!” Wonwoo closes the photo album to join his husband’s call with their youngest.


End file.
